White Depression
by mechuu
Summary: Bisu. Tiada echo. Menelan derap.


**Title : **White Depression

**Chapter : **Oneshot

**Pairing :** Reita/Ruki

**Genre :** Angst

**Rating :** PG-15

**Warning :** Weird story as usual

**Disclaimer :** I don't own them.

* * *

Adalah pukul 9 pagi ketika ia dapati salju pertama turun di awal bulan ke dua belas. Duduk melayangkan pandang ke luar, terbatas –berkat kaca tak seberapa tebal yang ditutupi kabut putih. Menakutkan. Memburamkan visinya. Cukup membuat kuduknya menjerit akan temperatur di luar sana. Dingin...

Dingin.

Dingin.

Padahal ia sudah berada dalam naungan yang aman. Jauh dari badai. Terselamat dari kerealisan yang mungkin.. mungkin sanggup mengoyak kulit dan nadirnya. Ia merasakan suatu kedinginan. Dingin yang lain. Dingin yang mencekam.

Desau angin seolah memburu kuapan bekunya. Gemeletuk giginya tak sabar. Nafasnya tercekat. Persendiannya kebas. Ia takut bergerak barangkali mengerjapkan mata. Atau memutar tengkuknya.

Memalingkan perhatiannya sejenak dari jendela ke sosok itu.

Sosok itu yang intensitas kulitnya tak berbeda jauh dengan butir-putih salju yang menari-nari sebelum terhempas monoton ke tanah dan terinjak. Sosok itu yang terpangku rapi di lengan kokohnya. Sosok itu yang terlelap begitu dalam seolah dewa-dewi mimpi tengah membujuk rayunya untuk semakin tenggelam di dunia yang menyambutnya dengan pujian. Wajah itu tersaput ketenangan sejati, dan hey–lihatlah! bibir itu yang selalu ia nanti senyumnya kini mengukir keindahan paling cemerlang. Berkerlip mengusir mendung sewaktu dulu.

Ya, ia tahu, karena beberapa jam kebelakang undakan-undakan beban di punggung itu telah menghilang bersama kelam yang sempat mengungkungnya. Terlepas yang di maknai ketidak tentraman.

Sosok itu kini.. Ruki-nya terbingkai kuat. Tak lagi rapuh..

Patah...

Gelap yang pekat dan mengikat..

Ruki-nya melulu menangis lemah dihadapan ketakutan besar. Menyulutkan igauan sekadar meringankan jenuhnya terhadap distorsi yang tidak ia tahu muasalnya. Berlari sejenak dari suara-suara yang setia menggedor kepalanya.. mengusiknya hingga ia penat.

_Menjijikan!_

"Tidak..."

_Kau sungguh menjijikan!_

"Jangan berbicara lagi kumohon..."

_Cerminpun tak sudi memantulkan rupamu!_

"TIDAAK!"

_Tidak? Ya.. tidak ada yang mencintaimu.._

"Itu tidak benar!"

Pun terlalu sakit menggemakan paraunya suara. Yang Ruki lakukan tak lebih dari menjerit tertahan ketika ia kumat.. menutup rapat telinga mungilnya yang tak terbiasa mendengarkan makian. Teriakkan-teriakkan itu tak jua pergi menghantui malamnya. Menjauhkan seleret kasih yang di janjikan kadung mimpi. Teguk demi teguk kegamangan bagian alunan merdu atas pencapaian eksistensinya.

Schizophrenia terkutuk!

Menggerogoti kewarasan otaknya!

Siapa yang peduli padanya ketika matahari menjelang dan kembali menjejalkannya pada realita? Menerima vonis yang banyak orang sebut takdir dari –Yang Di Atas Sana?

Disaat kekalutan mengotori alam berpikirnya. Ia sudah banyak menginjeksikan cairan kedalam venanya.. mengaliri darahnya dengan pil-pil berbahaya, sebagai tempat pengaduan. Pelampiasan atas kerapuhan pada daya kuasa. Terus dan terus seperti itu.. merusak organnya demi menjumput sunyi..

Di balik jeruji tak kasat mata mengekang kelayakan batas normal. Ia menyerah membedakan antara kenyataan dan maya yang hanya segaris tipis. Awang-awang datang membentuk cinta.. cinta menghasilkan mabuk terhadap delusi yang di bangun.

Ia jadi buta penghambaan seseorang di luar sana... –yang terkasih.

...

Bisu. Tiada echo. Menelan derap.

Adalah pukul 9 pagi ketika ia dapati salju pertama turun di awal bulan ke dua belas. Duduk dimana debu bertebaran. Merasakan kehampaan udara. Malang melintangi kebekuan tubuhnya. Kilasan afeksinya bercampur elegi. Menerbangkan harapan kosong.

Sosok itu masih terpangku rapih. Terdiam seperti boneka yang biasa ia jumpai di pertokoan. Dalam keragu-raguan wajah yang cantik itu dengan sangat pelan ia sentuh seakan takut menyodorkan kembali ketakutan padanya. Ia masih mengingat jelas saat sosok itu tergugu dalam rengkuhannya. Mengisak. Merintih. Menanamkan kuku ke kulitnya sebab terlalu takut pada selubung kabut.

Tapi kini Ruki-nya terbingkai kuat. Tak lagi rapuh..

Patah...

Gelap yang pekat dan mengikat..

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga itu, berbisik lirih, "Tidurlah yang lelap sayang... tidak apa-apa... kau sudah menang..."

Menang dalam pengertian mutlak.. jatuh terperosok dalam kesunyian abadi...

Karena Ruki-nya terlanjur lelah... bahkan untuk menarik satu helaan napas.

**~FIN~**

**A/n: **Nah! saya sedang melatih diksi saya ampe mana . #halah *bilang aja males nulis panjang2* :p


End file.
